


Fresh Start

by Niina_rox



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Donghyuk is a cat hybrid, Donghyuk's ex appears a little bit, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, M/M, Single Father Jiwon, a tiny bit of violence, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: Jiwon finds a hybrid hiding on his porch one night.





	Fresh Start

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure if this is decent or not, but I hope everyone enjoys reading this anyway. There is smut, but it’s not a lot. This ended up longer then I expected *shrugs* but, I regret nothing.
> 
> Also, just so everyone knows Jieun is six :).

Jiwon found a hybrid hiding on his porch one-night, it was after his daughter went to sleep. He was taking out the rubbish, when he heard a noise. Naturally, he was curious he walked closer, under a blanket beside one of the seats. He found someone, slightly cowering they briefly looked at each other. “Hey, I’m not going to hurt you” he kneeled down in front of him, it was obvious the other was scared. “Would you like to come inside, it’s safer” he smiled a little as he looked at him again. “It’s also warmer” it didn’t take much to convince him, Jiwon helped him up. 

Donghyuk’s ears twitched a little as he looked around, he was a little nervous. Since he has trust issues with people, considering his boyfriend would abuse him and, never let him leave the apartment. Donghyuk simply stood in the living room, not wanting to do anything. His tail swayed a little back and forth, as Jiwon approached him again. “You don’t have to stand there” he smiled a little, “I’m Jiwon” Donghyuk felt a little unsure. But said “I-I’m Donghyuk” a little while later, “let me show you where you’ll be sleeping.” He slowly followed Jiwon to the room.

His eyes widened in surprise it’s a lot nicer, than he used to experience. He was left alone after a few minutes, Donghyuk didn’t hesitate to sit on the bed. He allowed himself to be happy, to relax and take in the comfort of the bed. It was only a manner of minutes, before he was asleep. With a smile on his face, the next day he woke up to “time for school Jieun.” Of course, he simply laid in bed, knowing he needs to face reality sooner or later. Before he knows it twenty minutes go by, then he hears a knock on the door. “Morning Donghyuk” he was surprised to see, someone so happy.

He turned to look at him “morning” “would you like some breakfast,” it didn’t take much to know he would. Donghyuk sat up and got out of bed, he slowly followed Jiwon into the kitchen. He’s not used to being asked “what would you like,” sitting on one of the stools. Donghyuk stays quiet, unsure of what he wants. Jiwon isn’t sure of what to say, he has some of his coffee before sitting next to him. “What’s wrong Donghyuk” he isn’t sure why, but he cries a little Donghyuk shakes his head. “It’s just that you’re being so nice, I’m not used to people being nice.” 

He wiped his tears away he couldn’t look Jiwon in the eyes, he just wanted to hide away. Jiwon felt his heart ache, he’s only just met him and, all he wants to do is comfort him. After getting breakfast out of the way, they settled in the living room. With the TV quietly playing whatever was on, “I’m curious about why you were hiding on my porch.” Donghyuk withdrew a little and took a shaky breath, he was about to answer when there was a knock at the door. Jiwon took a moment before getting up. “I’m sorry to bother you but, I’m wondering if you’ve seen him.”

Jiwon looked at the photo of Donghyuk, he was just about to say that ‘he’s in my living room.’ But in the end, he said “no, I haven’t sorry.” A few moments later he was gone, Jiwon closed the door. He was surprised at the fact that Donghyuk disappeared, he found him hiding in the spare room. Jiwon got the answer he was after, he walked over to him. Sitting beside him on the floor “hey, he’s gone now” the fact that the other affected Donghyuk so much. To the point he was crying a little, Jiwon didn’t hesitate to pull him into his arms. “Everything will be okay from now on.”

After ten minutes, Donghyuk stopped crying. He stayed where he was as he said, “he used to abuse me” Jiwon couldn’t believe it. “Yesterday was the first time I’ve been outside, in a while” Jiwon couldn’t stop himself. “How long is a while” it was a quiet, “a year and a half.” It was only natural that Jiwon couldn’t find the right words, so all he did was hold him. They barely noticed how much time had passed, Jiwon looked at the time. “I need to pick up my daughter, would you like to come with me.” Donghyuk thought about it he moved away a little. 

He shook his head Jiwon smiled a little, “alright I’ll be back soon.” Donghyuk laid in bed wanting nothing more, than to forget his past. It was only a little while later when they returned, Jieun was full of energy. She noticed the door was open, and someone lying in the bed. With a big smile she said “hi” it remained quiet, Donghyuk smiled a little “hi.” Jieun hesitated a little as she walks into the room, “would you like to watch a movie with me.” She does her best to act cute enough, her little dimples showing.  Donghyuk finds that he can’t say no, as soon as he says “sure.” 

Jieun gets excited as she leads him to the living room, he sits on the couch while she puts something on. Jiwon joins them a few minutes later, he smiles a little at him “it’s not easy to say no to Jieun is it.” Of course, Jieun isn’t listening, Donghyuk simply says “no it isn’t.” 

 

[<3<3<3 n_n <3<3<3]

 

**Two months later..**

Donghyuk took some time to open up, the first time he had been game enough to venture outside was, a month ago. Since then he usually goes with Jiwon when he takes Jieun to school, mostly in the mornings. He’s slowly becoming independent enough, to have his own life again. He’s also discovering that he has feelings for Jiwon, but he doesn’t want to say anything to him yet. Since it hasn’t been all that long since he left his ex, someone he really wants to forget completely. As it passed the two month mark. Donghyuk had the courage to try something, it was partly due to the fact that they were alone. 

Since Jieun was staying with her grandparents, for the night. They were watching a movie when Donghyuk said; “there’s something I want to try out,” it was quiet for a moment. Jiwon turned to him “and what’s that,” he was curious, next thing he knew Donghyuk kissed him. It was clear he was surprised, “wow” Donghyuk blushed and tried to hide. Jiwon simply found it cute he moved a little closer, so there was no distance between them. ”Would you want to try that again,” Donghyuk was a little stunned. He looked at him, it was clear Jiwon was being serious. 

He took a deep breath “okay” he leaned in to kiss him, it quickly became more than a simple kiss. Which was a little awkward given how they were sitting on the couch, Jiwon didn’t hesitate to change that. By pulling Donghyuk onto his lap, without breaking the kiss. Donghyuk was so into what was happening, he almost didn’t notice what was happening to him. His heat had been triggered. So, now he was feeling hot, and wanting nothing more then to be naked. It was clear something was different when their kiss was broken, Donghyuk simply put it out there.

“My heat has started” Jiwon was wondering what that meant, it wasn’t long at all before he found out. Donghyuk roughly kissed him again, “it basically means I need a lot of sex.” Jiwon felt a little aroused after hearing that, he also felt a little excited. It has been a while for him, not that he was all that bothered about it. Since he was looking after Jieun.  Moving to his bedroom, he removed Donghyuk’s shirt and his. Before they moved to lay on the bed, with Donghyuk underneath him. He gave him a quick kiss before starting, to kiss his neck before moving down his body. 

Donghyuk was loving every second of this, this is more then he received from his ex. So, it would be no surprise that he’s half hard already, Jiwon stops at the top of his pants. They both look at each other and smile a little, Jiwon keeps eye contact as he removes Donghyuk’s pants. And Donghyuk would admit he was a little turned on by that, a few moments later his cock is standing proudly. Leaking a little precum, once Jiwon throws the pants over his shoulder. He places kisses on his hips, before teasing his cock. Thumbing the tip causing more precome to ooze out, Donghyuk releases a few moans as Jiwon moves his hand up and down. 

The only thing on his mind is Jiwon and, everything he’s doing to him. He’s a little startled when Jiwon starts to suck, slowly taking all of him in. Causing Donghyuk to completely lose his mind. He grips the bed, needing something to hold onto. It isn’t long before he close to coming, before he has the chance to say that. Jiwon stops Donghyuk whines a little, “I was so close” Jiwon laughs a little. Before kissing him and climbing off the bed, to remove his pants. When Jiwon is ready he hovers over him, “are you ready for more.” Donghyuk blushes a little as he says; “yes,” Jiwon wrapped his one of his legs around his waist. 

As he was ready to prepare him he was surprised, to find him a little wet.  He pushes the first finger through, Donghyuk felt slight discomfort. It was only a few minutes later when Jiwon, added another finger. It was quite clear what he was aiming for, the moment he found it Donghyuk moaned loudly. They were both surprised by how loud it was, it was quiet for a moment until. “More, I need more” Jiwon knew he was almost ready, he just didn’t want to hurt him. It was only a manner of minutes, before Jiwon removed his fingers. He slowly pushes his cock inside of him.

They’ve both missed this, Donghyuk doesn’t take long to adjust. Jiwon starts off slow but, that doesn’t last long. The room is quickly filled with moans, they both knew they wouldn’t last long. Donghyuk’s heat lasts three days, what he doesn’t expect is what happens afterwards. 

 

[<3<3<3 n_n <3<3<3]

 

**Two weeks later.**

Donghyuk wants to end the awkwardness, for things to change. He also wants to confess it comes out one night, “I like you Jiwon.” It falls quiet it’s obvious Jiwon has no idea, what to say to avoid the tension and awkwardness. Donghyuk decides he needs to get out of the house, so, he runs away. It doesn’t help that he starts to cry, it gets to the point where he has to stop moving. He manages to stop long enough to realize, he’s not alone he slowly looks to his right. To find Daniel standing there looking at him. Donghyuk is so startled he falls backwards, “I knew I’d find you” Daniel stands over him. 

With a smirk on his face “I think it’s time for you to come home,” he squats down just about closing the distance. Donghyuk is too scared to move at least, at the moment. Daniel grabs hold of his face, Donghyuk tries to remove his hand. That only causes his grip to become tighter, “don’t test me” he goes to pull him onto his feet. It’s when Donghyuk manages to move away a little, he finds the courage to run away.  But it doesn’t last not when he looks behind him, he trips over one of the trees. Hitting his head a little, so, he’s a little dazed.

It’s obvious Daniel is angry, he kicks Donghyuk a few times. “I told you not to test me” all Donghyuk does is groan in pain, “stop hurting him” Daniel looks at him. “What do you plan to do if I don’t” Jiwon felt annoyed, he pushed Daniel away. It wouldn’t be hard to guess he was going to do something, but he stopped the moment he seen Jieun. She was standing behind him. “ Just walk away” he does but, not before saying “this isn’t over.” Once he’s gone they both turn to Donghyuk, who was lying still. “Is he okay appa” Jiwon was quiet, he was quick to check on him. 

Donghyuk was a little jumpy he shed a few tears, as Jiwon gently touched his face. He helped him sit up a few moments later, Jieun hugged Donghyuk. He smiled a little “thank you for saving me,” nothing else was said. As they headed home Donghyuk quietly sat on his bed, after having some Panadol to help with the pain.  He was waiting, and wishing he hadn’t seen his ex. Jiwon got his daughter settled in bed, before going to talk to Donghyuk. “I’m sorry for how I’ve been treating you, I didn’t intend on avoiding you and making things awkward.

And I’m sorry that it led to what happened tonight,” Donghyuk shed a few tears “that wasn’t your fault you didn’t know that would happen.” Jiwon sat in front of him, he reached out to hold his hand. It was that moment Donghyuk chose to look at him, he was wondering what he was going to say.  Jiwon smiled a little as he said; “I do like you too, I guess I was a little scared.” It fell quiet for a minute or two, Donghyuk was surprised when Jiwon kissed him. But he was more than happy to kiss back, it was the start of their relationship. 

It didn’t need to be said that, Donghyuk needed comfort that night. He ended up purring a little as Jiwon, ran his hand through his hair. They fell asleep in each other’s arms, it was a perfect start to the weekend. It was Saturday morning, a little after nine. It was starting out to be the perfect day, they were all watching a movie. Although it was only Jiwon who was focused on it, since Jieun wanted to have some fun with Donghyuk. It wasn't long before they heard a knock at the door, since Jiwon was distracted it was Jieun who checked to see who it was.

She was happy that much was clear, "uncle Yun" Yunhyeong picked her up. "Hello Jieun" he placed a kiss on her face, causing her to giggle. Walking back to the couch that was when Jiwon noticed, "hey when did you get back." Yunhyeong smiled a little "last night," he placed Jieun on the couch. Donghyuk was being quiet only, because he's never seen him before. Since he wasn't going to say anything, Jieun was more than happy to introduce him. "This is Donghyuk" Yunhyeong smiled a little, "hi it's nice to meet you." It fell quiet for a moment or two.  


"Nice to meet you too" it didn't need to be said, but Yunhyeong was going to ask. While Jieun and Donghyuk watched the rest of the movie, he and Jiwon went into the kitchen to talk. "Never thought I'd see you with a hybrid," Jiwon smiled a little as he looked at him. "I never thought it would happen, it was simply because he was hiding on my porch one night." It was clear that he cared about Donghyuk, ”I can tell you like him.” It was no surprise his friend was teasing him, and it's not like he can deny it at all. It fell quiet.  They caught up on a few things, since it has been a while. 


End file.
